Witch Plus Ranger
by Dogsrule
Summary: The Charmed ones have to protect another innocent, but this one happens to be a certain Texas Ranger. it's a CharmedWalker Texas Ranger crossover if i'm comfusing you
1. Chapter 1

Witch Plus Ranger

After addressing the Press about the latest drug bust all Cordell Walker wanted to do was relax at CD's Bar and Grill. "You know Cordell; I remember when I had to do all that with the press. Those people always show up right when you don't want them." CD said. "Well I can't believe that I missed it! I mean why do I have to go to a funeral when THE biggest drug bust has happened." Trivette said. "Well, I'm just glad that those people are in jail now." Alex perked up. The all agreed and clicked their coke bottles in a toast.

In the underworld the demon council sat at the large table discussing important business. "This is the man we must destroy next…Cordell Walker."

"Hey Phoebe can you turn on the T.V to see if that cooking show's on." Piper Halliwell asked her younger sister. "Sure, what do you need it for?" "Tomorrow's Leo's birthday. I want to make something special for him."

Then Phoebe boyfriend Cole and their sister Prue walked in arguing.

"Cole you can't get that for Leo! He'll never like it!"

"Oh yeah Prue how would you know you're a female. You don't understand manly stuff."

"Don't give me that bull!"

Then Phoebe asked them, "What are you guys arguing about?"

At the same time Prue and Cole said,

"He won't listen!"

She won't listen!"

Then Piper asked, "What happened?"

Prue explained, "**_Cole _**thinks that he should get Leo a gift certificate to a gun store. Which I think is a completely stupid idea, considering the fact that Leo's a pacifist."

Then Cole snapped back, "Oh yeah! Well it's a lot better that that gift card you're giving him. Like he'd got to someplace like American Eagle."

"It's to get him off his plaid obsession. DUH!"

Then Piper sharply whispered, "Shush, here he comes."

Quickly they stuffed everything they were holding under the couch just before Leo walked in.

He asked, "What are you guys doing?"

Piper and Prue both gave Phoebe a don't-you-say-anything-let-us-handle-it look.

Then Prue said, "Oh, nothing that you need to know Leo, Just something Cole and Phoebe were talking about."

Then Phoebe saw a silver star they were going to use to decorate for Leo party.

Piper and Prue distracted Leo while Phoebe grabbed it.

When she did she was thrown into a premonition.

_A dark cave where three demons were standing over a man tied down lying on the ground. The head demon lifts it head and starts chanting in a foreign language. After it stops it smiles to the man and says "You have fought evil for the last time, Cordell Walker." Then the man on the ground blows up in a bunch of flames._

Everyone else waited for Phoebe to come out of it. When she did Leo asked, "What did you see?"

She said, "I saw a demon killing…" then she pointed to the T.V. "That man!"

They all turned and saw a man with a beard leading another man in handcuffs to a police car.

Then the male newscaster said, "The state of Texas will sleep more safely tonight now that that the biggest drug bust has been made by Texas Ranger Cordell Walker. We tried to question him, but he refused. The man charged with the crime will be tried tonight at 7."

Then everyone turned to Phoebe and said, "The man you saw is a Texas Ranger!"

She then said in her defense, "Hey, it's not my fault he's the innocent! I can't pick and choose who I'll see."

Then Prue turned to Cole and asked, "What's a Texas Ranger exactly?"

"What makes you'd think I'd know!"

"**_Because _**your human cover was an assistant D.A."

"So!"

"So, you should know what a Texas Ranger is!"

Then Phoebe said, "Let's just call Daryl."

At the police station Darryl was watching the story about the drug bust. Then the phone rang. _Here we go again _he thought as he reached for the phone.

"Inspector Morris specking." Then he heard Phoebe say, "hi Darryl. I have a question. Do you know what a Texas Ranger is?" "Of course I do. It's a Branch of the Texas Police Department. I heard many good stories about one of them. Texas Ranger Cordell Walker. He's on the news right now." He paused then said, "Phoebe, why do you want to know about Texas Rangers?"

"Oh no reason." Then she hung up.

In the Texas Ranger office walker had just gotten a call from an unidentifiable source. "Ok so there is a kidnapping at the old warehouse downtown." Walker said. "Yes, yes, yes. Precisely Mr. Ranger. Please come right away. I don't know how long they'll keep the poor little girl alive." Then the stranger hung up.

Walker turned to Trivette and said, "hey Trivette. I just got a call from someone, but I think they're lying want to go check it out?"

"You'd bet!"

So they drive down to the warehouse, but it looks abandoned. _Hmm perfect area for some to hold someone kidnapped, if he's telling the truth. _So they drew their guns and started to case the place.

He went into the nearest warehouse. But no one was in there. He turned to leave, but a man suddenly appeared in front of him. Walker raised his gun but the man had disappeared. Walker looked all around, but didn't find him.

As he started to leave something hit him over the head and knocked him out cold.

When he woke up he was tied down on the ground in the dark room with a huge headache. _Whoa where am I. And where's Trivette. Something must have happened. _Then he heard a noise behind him when he tried to turn around the man who been standing in the shadows stepped out. Three other men stepped out.

If he wasn't gagged he would have demanded to know exactly what they were trying to do. All he could do was stare at them.

The man who seemed to be the head picked up a small glass bottle. The man was about to throw it, but the room was suddenly full of a bright white light with blue white ball things. When the light and the balls had disappeared a man and three women were standing in front of Walker.

The man and woman turned and grabbed him and the light and balls were back.

When they disappeared they were in someone's living room. Walker looked around one woman turned to the other man and said, "Leo! Did we lose them?"

The man looked around and said, "I think we did."

Walker was so confused what had happened and why weren't they at the warehouse anymore.

Before he could say anything one of the women turned to him and said, "Don't worry. We're here to protect you."

Walker asked, "Who are you and where are we?"

The man answered, "San Francisco. And as she said we're here to protect you."

"Huh, how did we get here?"

The man and women looked at each other then one said, "uh, we got here by…"then she took a deep breath "magic. We brought you here by magic."


	2. WRITER'S NOTICE

**WRITER'S NOTICE**



I am currently expericing writer's block right now so it'll take longer that I thought to update. Sorry if it causes problems for you.




End file.
